The present invention relates to the field of embroidery operations, and, more particularly to an improved device for holding small items to be embroidered during such operations.
In the sewing and embroidery industry, fabric holding clamps, templates, and hoops are widely used for holding individual work pieces on single and multi-head embroidery machines. These devices are numerous, due in part to the number of different manufacturers and models of automated embroidery machines on the market and in use. For example, Tajima, Melco, Barudan, SWF, Brother, and Toyota each produce such machines. While certain features are similar, such as the general manner in which embroidery devices are mounted, these machines are neither designed nor constructed to have commonly-shaped mounts and are thus not capable of accepting fabric holding devices (frames) from other models. This means that an embroidery operation at the present time must limit itself to one model, or must purchase multiple frames of the same size and type for each of the different models in use. Most operations chose the latter course of action for economic reasons. As a result, the embroidery company must carry a different frame for each different make of machine.
An additional problem in the sewing industry associated with fabric holding devices is that, particularly for automated multi-head machines, these devices are pneumatically operated. While pneumatic controls provide some convenience for long runs, they are not conducive to operations that require frequent changing of fabric holding devices for the performance of different jobs, such as runs of small lots. Particularly for multi-head machines, the installation and hookup process for pneumatically operated machines is not only time consuming, but also requires a skilled technician to properly connect the system of pneumatic hoses to the fabric holding devices. In addition to the time, labor, and skill required, this switchover process means loss of production and thus, lost revenue, for extended periods during the production year.
The present invention is directed to a fabric holding device that addresses both of the above problems. The holding device of the present invention is manually operable, rather than pneumatically operable. The same frame can also be easily and quickly installed on various models of automated embroidery machines without the need for modifications to the machine. This results in significant labor savings and a corresponding reduction in machine down time, and hence, less loss of production. The holding device also addresses the lack of interchangeability by providing an apparatus that is interchangeably mountable on automated embroidery machines via a set of adapters that are easily switched.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a manually operable embroidery clamping frame for holding an article to be embroidered using automated embroidery equipment. The frame includes a base frame member and an upper clamping member, which is moveable from the open to closed position manually rather than pneumatically.
The base frame member is generally rectangular and flat, having opposed front and rear ends and opposed side edges. An embroidery opening defined by the front end and opposed side edges is formed through the base. Walls extend upward from at least some portion of each opposed side edge. The walls are desirably integrally formed with the base, but may be separated affixed. Preferably, although not required, flanges are attached to and extend inwardly from the top edges of the walls for attaching the upper clamping member to the base.
The upper clamping member having opposed front and rear ends and opposed side edges is pivotally connected to the base through the upstanding walls. Upper arms are integrally formed with and extend forwardly outward in parallel relation to one another from each of the opposed side edges. An upper frame, generally rectangular in shape, is pivotally mounted between the upper arms. The ends and side edges of the upper frame define an embroidery opening corresponding approximately in size and shape to the embroidery opening in the base. When the upper clamping member is pivoted to closed contact with the base, the embroidery opening in the upper frame is in approximate registration with the embroidery opening in the base. As used herein, xe2x80x9cregistrationxe2x80x9d means that the embroidery openings align one atop the other when the base and upper frame are in closed contact. Because the upper frame is pivotally attached to the forwardly extending arms of the upper clamping member, the holding surface of the upper frame is allowed to contact the holding surface of the base simultaneously and evenly when an article is being clamped between the two. This eliminates a problem known in the art whereby the opening and closing of frames and hoops tend to pull and distort the fabric, resulting in an inferior product.
A manual clamping mechanism is provided in which the upper clamping member is pivotally attached to and normally biased toward closed gripping contact with the base. This is achieved in part by attaching a spring between the upper clamping member and the base. A lever mechanism engages the clamping member to provide the mechanical advantage to overcome the spring bias and open the clamping frame so that the embroidered article may be positioned or removed.
All models contain mounting arms that extend outwardly from the clamping mechanism. Although the embroidery stations of the different models are generally the same width in currently available models, the outer edges of the mounting arms for different models are uniquely shaped for mating, engagement with a single make of automated embroidery machine.
A second aspect of the invention is therefore to make the fabric holding device interchangeable with at least several makes of embroidery machines. To accomplish this the mounting arms must be configured differently at the outer ends. One way of accomplishing this is to make the entire mounting arm replaceable. However, preferably, the mounting arms are provided with adapter plates at the outer ends thereof. Instead of having the outer ends of the mounting arms uniquely shaped for mating engagement with a particular model of automated embroidery machine, the outer ends of the mounting arms have threaded holes formed therethrough. A plurality of adapter plates are provided, each having holes corresponding to threaded holes in the mounting arms. A selected appropriate set of adapter plates is affixed to each outer end of the mounting arms via the threaded holes on the mounting arms. The free end of each plate set is configured to mate with the embroidery frame holders of a particular embroidery machine. For example, for a Tajima machine, adapters formed to mate with that machine are removably attached to the ends of the mounting arms. For a Melco machine a different set of adapters is used. So that a single embroidery clamping device may be interchangeably used from one model to another, the adapters may be quickly and easily changed. An embroiderer will have to purchase only one frame even if two or more different models of machines are being used within the same facility.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the drawings. It should be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.